Illegal Areas
In several titles, there is an area outside the law where battles are held. These Illegal Areas often allow users to use Illegal parts with no punishment (in some cases, Commanders earn more money for using Illegal Parts). Often Dark Organizations use these areas in order to recruit new commanders for their organization. Usually these areas have restricted access. Custom Robo (N64) In Custom Robo (Nintendo 64), the Illegal Area is known as the Nojima Building. Shinonome and the rest of the Dread Army hold Illegal battles in order to gain recruits for their army. It has limited access, however, as Marv was unable to enter the building through the front door due to the bouncer. The hero and Akira manage to find the Nojima Building and infiltrate it in order to gather more information that would help them defeat the Dread Army. Surprisingly, Licht is found inside. The two of them find Homra talking with Shinonome about a plan. In addition, Subaru, Gousetsu, and Minamo are seen training the new recruits, indicating that they are the 3 Generals of the Dread Army. Seeing that they couldn't defeat an army of robo commanders, the hero and Akira attempt to flee the Nojima Building. However, the 3 Generals catch up with the two and Minamo challenges the hero to a battle (as Akira doesn't own a Robo). The hero barely manages to win and the two escape. The Nojima Building is never visited again. Custom Robo V2 The hero cannot visit any Illegal Area in Custom Robo V2. However, it is revealed later in the story that Goliath was able to recruit new recruits via Takuma University. Custom Robo GX In Custom Robo GX, there are 2 Illegal Areas. *The 1st Illegal Area is the Creepy Mansion. In this area, Illegal Tournaments are held inside. There exist 4 of these tournaments, and each of the 4 needs an entry code in order to enter the tournament. After the hero manages to win all 4 tournaments, he manages to meet Nikaido, who tries to recruit him. Marv breaks the hero's cover, causing him and his friends to be sent to the dungeon. The hero and his friends barely manage to escape. The Creepy Mansion is unable to be visited later. *The 2nd Illegal Area is the Dark Station. This place opens up after beating the Emperor's Cup. Illegal Tournaments are held here. In addition, the hero can purchase Illegal Parts at the Dark Shop right next door. Battling with Illegal Parts at the Dark Station will double your prize money. Custom Robo Battle Revolution In Custom Robo Battle Revolution, there is a hidden area in the back of Bogey's Cafe. While the area itself is legal, there are tournaments where visitors gamble money on who they believe will win the tournament. Gambling is illegal in the world of Custom Robo. Custom Robo Arena In Custom Robo Arena, there exists an Illegal Area known as the Underground. In this place, rare parts (legal and illegal) and holosseums are able to be purchased at a hefty price. In addition, the hero can battle against other commanders who use Illegal Parts. The hero also encounters the Doppelganger for the second time inside this area. In order to access the Underground, the hero needs to receive the Dark Commander Mark from the Doppelganger. Illegal Category:Locations